Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Black Widow
The Insect Insect Fruit, Model: Black Widow is a Zoan Devil Fruit that was eaten by "Sea Monster" Ika, the captain of the Ika Bounty Hunters. Appearance Usage Allows the user to transform into a hybrid or full Black Widow. While it sounds useless at first, it has strategic secrets. For instance, the user can create silk ("webbing") to ensnare his/her opponents or to use said silk for battle. The fruit will grant the user six additional eyes while in hybrid form, giving them eight eyes in total and increasing their field of vision. Also in hybrid form, the user will gain six arms in addition to his/her two original arms (having eight in total.) The user will be capable of feeling vibrations in the air and ground while transformed, and can use venom against his/her enemies. When used properly, this power could be dangerous. Strengths While the fruit doesn't grant any strength improvement, nor any to speed, defense, or to the senses, it gives the user a wide array of weaponry to use. First and foremost, the user can create silk from his/her mouth or abdomen while in hybrid form (in Black Widow form, the user can only use their abdomen.) The silk of a Black Widow Spider is said to be as strong as steel (or so they say,) meaning that the user will have a light, malleable, and powerful tool at their disposal. Additionally, the user will gain six new eyes and six new arms; this allows him/her to have a greater field of view as the four eyes will be located in the front and four eyes will be located in the back of the head. The six arms give him/her more limbs to use when needed. In hybrid and full Black Widow form, the user can feel vibrations in the air and ground, allowing them to pick up where his/her allies/enemies may be, among other things. Another important advantage is the use of venom from the user's mouth. The user only has to spit or bite the enemy in order to use it. The venom isn't lethal in small doses, but if the user cranks his/her venom's toxicity up, then it very well could be. The venom, after entering the body, will begin to shut down every muscle in the body, effectively paralyzing the victim. A useful weapon for combat and catching others. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Sadly, despite the strengths above, the fruit brings about unfortunate side effects. The first important weakness is that while in full Black Widow form, the user will be small and helpless, allowing others to easily kill him/her. What's more is that, in hybrid form, while the user will gain more eyes, the eyesight of each eye will be halved, since spiders have poor eyesight. The user can still see colors and make out appearances from close range, but the farther away something is, the harder it'll be to identify it. And even though the user can create silk and venom, it takes its toll on the user's body. Creating silk and venom requires stamina, so if the user is exhausted, they cannot create any more adequate silk or venom. On the subject of the user's silk, it's flammable. So a decent fire attack will destroy any of the user's silk in no time. Attacks Silk Design: Shield: Ika spits out a ball of silk from his mouth and starts weaving it into the shape of a wall roughly the same width and height as his body. It's capable of stopping most attacks. Ika must still hold onto the ends of the silk wall for it to work or it'll collapse to the ground. Silk Net: Ika spits balls of silk that eventually turn to nets at his intended target(s) in the hopes of catching them in his thread. The balls are small at first, but will expand into a net large enough to ensnare the target(s.) Venom Bullet: Ika shoots wads of green venom at his enemies/target(s.) The venom's toxicity can range from a simple paralyzer, to a deadly toxin that will stop his opponent's heart. Silk Design: Web: One of Ika's stronger techniques. Ika will create thin, yet strong threads from his abdomen all over the place in order to trip up and catch unwary opponents. The thread is so thin, it's nearly invisible in broad daylight. The threads are created as Ika moves around, thus this attack usually throws his opponents' off guard at a crucial moment. A vital weakspot to this move however, is that since the thread he creates is flammable, a fire attack will destroy the web. Trivia *Despite being listed under the Insect Insect Fruit, spiders are arachnids, not insects. External Links Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream Category:Mushi Zoan Type